Of Omnioculars and Detentions
by RebekahGrace
Summary: What happens when Bill gets detention with McGonagall? Why Tonks plans a date of course! Written for QLFC Round 2 Season 6


**Disclaimer - I own 0% of what you recognise**

 **Written for QLFC Round 2, chaser 3 of Holyhead Harpies.**

 **Optional Prompts -**

 **(colour) Forest Green**

 **(word) Ancient**

 **(setting)Forbidden Forest**

 **Word Count w/o AN - 1541**

* * *

"What do we need?" Bill asked as he knelt on the forest floor.

"Professor Sprout and Snape gave me a list. I just have to find it…" Tonks trailed off as she started fishing through her numerous pockets.

"Here it is!" she cried as she pulled out a wrinkled piece of parchment. Bill smirked slightly. Her enormous forest green coat was filled with pockets, so it had taken her a few moments to find the list.

"So what's on the list?" Bill broke the silence.

"Sopophorous bean, dittany, stinksap, and... valerian root. Oh and, if we have time, Professor Sprout would appreciate some sugar bush seeds. She wants the firsties to grow them." They continued to search in silence until the only thing left on the list at the end of the period was stinksap.

"Should we bother?" Bill asked. He had Transfiguration with McGonagall and he didn't want to show up to her class late, let alone stinking of stinksap. She would have his head.

"I just have potions and I don't really care if I'm late," Tonks replied, smirking slightly.

"But I promised Mia I would hang tonight, so I'd rather finish this now." Bill looked sheepish.

"So? Charlie and I were gonna hang tonight," Tonks replied with a wolfish grin.

"Well, you and Charlie aren't..." Bill trailed off, flushing red as he stared intently at the ground.

"Who says?" Tonks asked with a mischievous grin on her face; she was having too much fun torturing him.

"Well, Charlie would've told me. Y'know, maybe we should just stop this conversation now?" Bill was now almost as red as his hair, which for once was trimmed quite short.

"Why? I'm not uncomfortable, are you?" Tonks asked, her grin still present.

"Find the stinkstap. I'm going to go to Transfiguration and pray McGonagall won't give me detention."

Bill raised his hand in goodbye as he walked away.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, maybe I should give you a lecture in being on time." McGonagall's sharp voice cut into Bill's thoughts.

"Sorry Professor, I was collecting—"

"I don't want to hear it Mr. Weasley. Detention tonight, trophy room."

Bill acknowledged the Professor's demand and then slid into his seat next to Mia Williams.

He felt a nudge as he tried to catch up on the notes he had missed. He glanced over at Mia's parchment.

 _I assume our plans are off?_

 _ **I am so sorry, I'll try to get out of it but… McGonagall has been teaching a long time. She's heard every excuse in the book, even if Prof Sprout tells her I was helping her… I was supposed to go back after the final bell.**_

"Weasley, Williams. Pay attention!" McGonagall snapped as she paused her lesson again. Bill abandoned Mia's notes and went back to furiously scribbling down notes he had missed.

* * *

Bill walked back into the common room exhausted; he had been polishing trophies for hours. And then he had to track down Filch for the polish for the truly ancient trophies, which required a lot of elbow grease.

He had his eyes glued to the floor — if Mia was here he really didn't want to look her in the eyes, since he had gotten detention on her birthday. He glanced up after hearing noises that were not often heard this time of night. As soon as he did he wished he hadn't. Snogging on the couch were Tonks and Charlie.

"McGonagall could walk in any moment y'know?" He watched in amusement when they turned their heads after gently breaking the kiss.

"Go bug someone else, Head Boy," Tonks replied, trying to pull Charlie back into the kiss.

"PDA, out after curfew, and insulting your Head Boy. Do you want to lose that many points?" Bill wouldn't really take them away, since Charlie had covered for him a few times with Mia, but it was about the principle.

"C'mon, Tonks, he's right — it's late. I'll walk you back," Charlie murmured, speaking for the first time.

Having his brother catch him snogging a girl was a little awkward. Tonks looked toward him, giving him a sweet smile and conceding.

"Oh, Bill, I almost forgot." Tonks swivelled her head back to Bill. Digging into one of the many pockets of the forest green jacket she was still wearing, she pulled out a scrap of parchment. "Hogsmeade tomorrow. Here are some recommendations for a date with Mia. I figured since it's my fault that you guys couldn't hang tonight…" She held out the parchment.

He took it from her, nodding his head in thanks.

"Ten more minutes, then take her back, Charlie. I'm going to head to bed."

Bill walked up the boy's dormitory staircase. Once he had showered and was in bed, he looked over the list Tonks had given him.

 _Take her to Quality Quidditch Supplies: she likes Quidditch. Galleons are in the bedside drawer — relax, Charlie put them there, not me._

 _Jewellery store: she likes sapphires - but rubies look better on her. Take her to the above or here._

 _Mdm. Rosmerta has Private Booth A 1 reserved for you two all day - take her there after, order a butterbeer and do other stuff. Anyway, give her a nice time._

 _-Tonks_

Bill smiled, grateful for Tonks' forethought, and extinguished his light with his wand.

* * *

When Bill walked down the stairs in a Muggle dress shirt and jeans, Mia was waiting for him.

"You look nice," he commented. She was in skinny jeans, with a cropped wool trench coat.

"Thanks, so do you. New top?" She asked, blushing slightly.

Bill thought it was cute, and he smiled at the sight.

"Yeah, I got it when I went home for Easter," he replied, clearing his throat. "Well, shall we go to breakfast? I thought we could go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and maybe that cute antique store you like before heading to the Three Broomsticks."

"You planned a date?" She looked a little shocked, which was understandable. Bill rarely planned dates; they tended to just hang out.

"After last night, I figured it was the least I could do."

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast," he confirmed.

* * *

"Cleansweep 2?" Bill asked, because he wanted to get Charlie a broom for his birthday in the summer. But since he had little knowledge of them he figured asking Mia would be a good choice.

"Bill, that's ancient. At least get a 4," Mia responded, in a light, giggly tone. She started to drag him away from the budget brooms towards the Omnioculars.

"Want one?" he asked, looking over the different colours available.

"I couldn't. Mum says I have too many and I only have so much money."

She was staring at the light blue one though. Bill grabbed it and walked towards the front counter decisively.

"That'll be eight galleons, please. Do you want them wrapped up, or would you prefer a bag?" the store clerk asked in a monotone voice.

"Bag, please," Bill replied, setting the Galleons on the counter.

"Bill," Mia interrupted.

"It's okay." He smiled in thanks to the store clerk, taking the offered bag, and they left the bustling shop.

"Next?" Mia asked.

* * *

"What is going on?" Bill asked, confused, as they were walking back from Hogsmeade. Things had been going great until the antique jewellery store, but now Mia wasn't even looking at him.

"Bill, I like sapphires, not rubies — and the omnioculars? Where did you get that money? Sure the private booth was great. But I drink pumpkin juice not butterbeer; I dislike the taste. You've barely spent any time with me these last few months! I get when you ditched me to study, but yesterday you cancelled our plans after getting a detention because of a 5th year!" Mia was now yelling at him. And they were being glanced at by the 3rd years surrounding them.

"I was helping Tonks out. She's a friend, Mia. Charlie's dating her for Merlin's sake," Bill replied, running his hand through his hair.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Mia muttered almost inaudibly.

"What?" Bill responded. He had heard her, but he had never dated one of Charlie's exes; at least he didn't think he had.

"In our fifth year, Charlie hooked up with Amber Ainsley, and a month later, you did the same thing. Your whole 'no names policy' with Charlie really backfires sometimes. I can give you a couple more examples that I know about," Mia replied, her pretty face twisted with anger.

"What do you want from me, Mia?" Bill asked, a little scared of the answer.

"I don't think this is working. You forgot my birthday yesterday, and that's just one thing in a long list of things. I'm done."

"Mia!"

"Just don't, Bill."

She shook her head sadly and turned away, disappearing into the crowd. Bill watched her go, a sinking feeling in his chest.

He should've never followed Tonks' advice. He knew Mia; much better than Tonks' knew Mia, and he should've known that she'd hate him flashing money he didn't really have and making her decisions for her.

He'd really messed up.

Running a hand through his hair, he began the long walk back up to the castle, contemplating ways to make it up to the girl he loved.


End file.
